As the use of computers and computer-based networks continues to expand, content providers are preparing and distributing more and more content in electronic form. This content includes traditional media such as books, magazines, newspapers, newsletters, manuals, guides, references, articles, reports, documents, etc., that exist in print as well as electronic media in which the aforesaid content exists in digital form or is transformed from print into digital form. The Internet, in particular, has facilitated the wider publication of digital content, such as portable document files and e-books, through downloading and display of images of digital content. As data transmission speeds increase, more and more images of pages of digital content are becoming available online. Generally, a page image containing representation of text allows a reader to see the page of content as it would appear in print.
Content in a certain digital form, such as images containing digital text, may be easily reproduced, copied, or distributed once a person gains access to the content. Given the easy reproduction capability of the digital content, one of the major concerns shared by content authors or publishers may be how to prevent unauthorized copying or printing of the content in a digital form while allowing people to view (read) the content over a network. Thus, it is not uncommon that a content author or a publisher wishes to only allow readers to view the digital content, but prevent them from copying or printing any portion of the digital content. However, a reader who purchased a right to read the content in a digital form wants to have fair use of the content as if the reader purchased the content in a print form. For example, when a reader wants to quote a paragraph from the recently purchased electronic publication into his/her report, the reader may want to “copy and paste” the paragraph from the electronic publication instead of typing it.
Currently, most content providers face problems due to these different points of view of the readers and the publishers. One major issue is how to prevent illegitimate use of the digital content (to satisfy content originators or publishers) while allowing the legitimate printing or copying of some portions of the content by readers. If readers are too restricted from printing or copying portions of digital content, they may be discouraged to purchase the digital content of electronic publications. On the other hand, the publisher or the content originator may be deterred from offering content in digital form if there is no secure way to prevent excessive copying and printing that can eventually lead to the illegitimate use of the content. Accordingly, there is a need for system and method that resolves the different points of view of the readers and the publishers with respect to the use of the digital content.